


Guise Will Be Guise -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [26]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is *not* a eunuch.<br/>Happens *after* Guise Will Be Guise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guise Will Be Guise -- Revisited

**Guise Will Be Guise -- Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited II 5

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel didn't knock; he simply used his pass key, strode into the room, and stopped between Spike and the television set. The dark-haired vampire wasn't in the mood for good etiquette. He'd just returned to the hotel after rescuing the "virgin" sacrifice from Daddy Dearest, and there was only one thing on his mind.   
  


"I am  _not_  a eunuch!"   
  


Spike's scarred brow arched and his lips twitched as he looked up at his sire. Angel decided he would smack the blond if he smiled. He might smack Spike anyway, if the remainder of the night went his way. Because he was  _not_  a eunuch! He was...   
  


"Aaaah!"   
  


...crashing to the ground, barely missing hitting his head on the dresser that doubled as a television stand, a hundred and fifty pound idiot having tackled him.   
  


"Happy trees!" Spike exclaimed, grinning down at Angel like a loon. The younger vampire raised himself to his knees, straddling Angel's thighs, and bounced slightly. "Happy trees!"   
  


"Spike, what the hell-- aaaaggghhh!!!" Angel cried out uncontrollably as Spike began to tickle him. The fingers on Spike's new hands were longer, thinner, and unerringly accurate as he poked at Angel's ribs. Angel's ticklish ribs. Angel's  _very_  ticklish ribs.   
  


"Stop!" the dark-haired vampire demanded, although it sounded more like begging. Spike didn't listen to him, naturally.   
  


The younger man's fingers continued dancing along Angel's sides, causing Angel to laugh, of all things. Laugh uncontrollably, too, the sound tinged with a touch of pain, because tickling  _was_  a form of torture. "Sp-ah-ha-ha-ha-ke, st-ah-ha-ha-ha-hap!"   
  


Spike shook his head rapidly, maniac grin in place. Angel knew he had to do something soon, or he would loose all control over his boy -- if he hadn't already.   
  


That thought sobered Angel just enough that he was able to focus on one of Spike's knees. Like a cobra, the older vampire struck. His hand clamped onto Spike's leg, right above the knee, and squeezed.   
  


Spike's surprised squeal was ear-piercing, and Angel winced. The horrid noise was worth it, though, because the blond stopped tickling him. Then, the predator became the prey, and Spike was the one being mercilessly tickled.   
  


Spike tried to get away, but Angel quickly stopped that from happening. The older man pinned the younger on his back to the floor, lifted his tee-shirt, pressed firm lips against the pale skin exposed and blew. "Pbbbbtttsssss..."   
  


Spike's laughter echoed in the room he'd chosen as his within the hotel. It covered the sounds coming from the television set, the traffic through the open window, and Angel's chuckling.   
  


The dark-haired vampire slowly shook his head, an amused smile gracing his lips. "Spike, what the hell are you on?" he asked the giggling doofus.   
  


Spike lifted a hand and pointed in the general direction of the top of the dresser. Angel spotted an open bright yellow box with a blue stripe and white letters sitting beside the television. Vivarin. He groaned. "How many did you take?"   
  


"Fi-i-i-ive haaappy treeeeeees," Spike sang in falsetto to the tune of  _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. "Fo-our fluffy clouds; three bang, bang, bangs; two sniffs of turpentine; and a really, really bi-ig afro."   
  


Too many, Angel concluded. Cordelia kept a box of the caffeine-laden pills at the front counter for those all-nighters she and Wesley sometimes pulled. How Spike got his hands on them... wasn't too much of a mystery, the thieving bastard.   
  


Spike was still laughing, or, as the nice deli owner up the street would say, he had "the yukkers." One hyperactive vampire plus at least five Vivarin was guaranteed to give Angel a headache before dawn. While his childe's laughter was light-hearted, it was also starting to get annoying. Now, what to do to get Spike to shut up...   
  


Angel divested the chortling boy of his jeans, settled between the bared legs, and touched the tip of his tongue to the unnatural blond's hidden rosette. Spike fell silent with a squeaky, sharply inhaled gasp. Smirking, Angel adjusted Spike's legs, pushing them up to give him more access.   
  


Another gasp, this one accompanied by a moan, as Angel began to rim the other man, his tongue darting in and out of Spike's tight hole. The blond writhed under the sensual onslaught. He grasped his knees, holding himself open in a decadent manner, as Angel stepped up his carnal assault.   
  


Angel laved a path along Spike's perineum, nuzzling the hair-sprinkled sac at the junction of the younger vampire's thighs. The deep scent of male arousal filled Angel's senses, and he purposely inhaled. In response, his cock fully hardened, his trousers immediately becoming too tight. He reached down and undid the fastenings to his black slacks, sighing at the release of pressure.   
  


Spike moaned again as Angel's sigh cooled the wet lines left by his tongue. Angel smirked before carefully sucking Spike's balls into his mouth and tugging gently. A whimpered response this time, which changed into a short cry of pleasure as Angel slipped into gameface for a moment, his sharp teeth pricking the super-sensitive sac in his mouth.   
  


Angel's features smoothed out and he moved back down to Spike's puckered entry. In and out, in and out, he tickled the blond in an entirely different way.   
  


Angel's throbbing erection finally demanded that he pay attention to it, and with a small nip at his childe's backside, he moved up onto his knees. He became even more aroused when he saw Spike's wanton sprawl, and he was quick to push down his trousers and silk boxers and toss his shirt away.   
  


Sitting on his heels, Angel reached for Spike and dragged the blond onto his lap, uncaring of the rug burns he undoubtably caused. The awkward position was only temporary, as Angel pushed the head of his cock into Spike's saliva-slicked hole. Once the mushroom-shaped top was in, the dark-haired vampire used his enhanced strength to pull Spike up, and he groaned in pleasure as his boy sank fully onto his shaft.   
  


With a bit of maneuvering, Spike's upper back was against the dresser and his legs were on either side of Angel with his heels dug into the carpeting. His hands were locked behind Angel's neck. Angel had spread his calves apart, giving him the ability to thrust freely.   
  


And thrust Angel did, moving opposite of Spike, his hands tightly gripping the boy's hips. He felt his childe's muscles clench and relax as the younger man pushed his heels against the floor, rocking against Angel. Spike's jutting shaft slapped against his belly with every hit of their bodies where they were intimately connected, as if each hit were punctuating the revolving litany running through Angel's mind. "I'm not a eunuch... I'm not a eunuch... I'm not a eunuch... I'm not a eunuch..."   
  


Angel's eyelids fluttered shut as the pressure built behind his balls. He didn't hold back his orgasm, instead allowing it to wash over him in white-hot waves. He snarled through clenched teeth, his body shuddering as he emptied himself into Spike's friction-heated depths.   
  


Opening his eyes, he found Spike panting in need, wiggling against Angel's unyielding hold on his hips. Angel's gaze dropped to the darkly flushed shaft that lay against Spike's abdomen, pulsing and oozing pre-cum. "Jerk off," the dark-haired vampire instructed in a low voice. "I want to watch you."   
  


Spike tensed, and Angel thought there was going to be a fight. But then those long fingers that were still so new wrapped around the hard cock between them and began to stroke.   
  


Angel watched, unashamed and somewhat hungrily, as Spike jagged off. It was an erotic sight, seeing the darkened head appear and disappear into the hole Spike's hand created. The younger man started to move against Angel again, arching his hips up into each downward stroke of his hand.   
  


Angel licked his lips, and Spike moaned. The dark-haired vampire raised his eyes and saw his boy's face twisted in pleasure, slitted blue eyes watching him in return.   
  


Keeping his gaze on Spike's face, Angel slid a hand between them and cupped the blond's balls. A firm squeeze was all it took for Spike to climax, and the younger man growled continuously as stream after stream of semen shot from his penis. The viscous fluid spread over their hands, where their bodies were connected, Angel's chest, and the black tee Spike was still wearing.   
  


Angel raised his hand and licked the salty emissions from it. Spike hissed, clenched around Angel's shaft, which was still firmly ensconced in the boy's velvety channel, and lightly knocked the back of his head against the dresser. Angel slowly smiled, feeling his shaft hardening again.   
  


"You know what, I'm glad you took those Vivarin," Angel said lightly, manhandling his childe so the blond was flat on his back on the floor again, his ankles on the older man's shoulders. Angel leaned over Spike, his dark eyes burning hotly, his mouth a hairbreadth away from his boy's. "Because I'm going to fuck you all night."   
  


And that would show 'em how wrong they were about him.   
  


He was  _not_ an eunuch!   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
